


Advent: Cloud

by FyrMaiden



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent Prompt: Cloud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent: Cloud

It starts as a joke in Manchester, England, and becomes a thing as they head down the M1 towards London.

They’re on vacation, and are sitting in a quiet car park, searching their phones for things to do, when Blaine decides to look on the car’s sat nav history. “Cloud 23,” he says, and looks at Kurt, who pushes his sunglasses up his nose and shrugs.

“Go for it,” Kurt says, “Let’s see where we end up.”

Where they end up is an over-priced bar overlooking the Manchester skyline, complete with a tagline about being almost able to touch the clouds. They look at one another over the top of their menus, and hide their laughter in cocktails. They’ve lived in New York, with its famous and impressive skyline. Twenty-three stories in the air seems remarkably tame, all things considered. Still, the bar is beautifully appointed, the staff are friendly, and lunch, with its associated finger sandwiches and cake, is charmingly quaint. Kurt ticks ‘high tea’ off of mental bucket list, and they agree in the car on the way back out of Manchester that, although they’d be in no hurry to do it again, it was a fun diversion for an hour.

It’s also a beginning.

“Sky bars,” Blaine says, and Kurt turns the radio down. They’re heading south again, and he’s attempting to navigate Birmingham. 

“Sorry?”

Blaine waves his phone at Kurt, the screen flashing. Kurt blinks, and turns his focus back to the road. Blaine says, “If we have time, there’s a roof bar this place near St Paul’s. We should go there.” He pauses, and then, “We should make roof bars a thing.” Kurt glances at him, takes in Blaine’s animated face and lets a small smile play across his own mouth. Blaine is enthusiastic and beautiful, and Kurt is back in a place where refusing him anything seems almost sacrilegious.

“A secret desire to ‘touch the clouds’?” he says, hoping his voice contains the air quotes that his hand can’t make. Judging by Blaine’s hand colliding with his thigh, he figures he succeeds.

“I just think it’d be nice,” Blaine says. “To collect skyline views of cities.”

Kurt does look at him then, this beautiful adorable man he had the fortune to marry, and he nods. “Someone,” he says, “And you’ll notice I use no names here, but he’s not very far from me right now. Someone once told me that he wasn’t very good at romance.”

Blaine blushes and drops his chin to his chest, the way he has since he was 16, and runs his thumb across the screen of his phone. “Is that a yes?” he says.

“When have I ever said no to you, dummy?”

If there is an answer to that, Blaine certainly doesn’t know it.

It’s sitting in the airport, taking advantage of the free wifi, that Blaine starts making his list. He starts with New York, and then works his way through other cities in the United States with sky bars. After that, he extends his search to Europe, which Kurt adores, and then finds one in Manila, which he hasn’t been to since he was crawling. Kurt glances up and smiles at him, and he smiles back.

When he’s done, and just before their plane starts boarding, Blaine saves the list, titles it ‘Touching Clouds’, and stores it for later.


End file.
